To Love the Forbidden
by Jenna of the Red Robes
Summary: Life changes drastically when Anubis asks Sadie Kane to be his girlfriend. Things are not easy for a mortal dating a god but, Anubis hopes to one day make her his...forever.
1. A Gift

_This is my first Kane Chronicles story. Constructive Criticism and reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!_

_~~S~~A~~D~~I~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I guess it all started not too long ago.

I was dreaming a very pleasant dream about... well someone, when my soul decided to take a trip and I appeared in a neglected looking graveyard. Moss was slowly covering the majority of grave stones and my heart skipped a beat when I saw my favorite God sitting on a bench not fifteen feet from me. My feet made the scattered foliage beneath my feet crinkle, sounding almost loud enough to wake the dead. (Yes, a pun is intended) The dark-haired god looked up at me and smiled. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black t shirt, and combat boots. I walked toward him expectantly.

"Hello Jackal Boy!" I greeted enthusiastically, trying not to seem nervous. How could I not be? I was quickly nearing the cutest boy er… immortal I have ever met!

His eyes locked on mine but, he seemed preoccupied.

"Ah, still as sharp-tongued as ever Sadie." Anubis said with a slight chuckle which made my heart want to melt. He motioned to the empty spot next to him on the bench and I sat down. The bench was rather small and our knees were almost touching. Almost. My ripped black jeans and combat boots looked good next to his similar clothes. He laid his hand gently on my knee, watching my reaction, almost as if he were asking permission. I imperceptibly nodded my head. My breath caught in my throat. I tried to look calm, cool, and collected on the outside but I'm sure I was doing a pretty bad job of it.

"How's it been with all the dead people?" I tried to ask casually.

"Fine." He responded curtly. His caramel colored eyes looked off in the distance like he was deep in thought. I was quickly growing annoyed. He interrupted my extremely great dream to stare off into space. I was NOT okay with that.

"Hey dog boy!" I said in an angry tone punching him lightly in the arm. "You pull me out of my restful sleep to just ignore me. If you have nothing important to say then I will be going." I stood up quickly causing his hand to fall off my knee. I took one step forward when my hand was grasped by none other than the Jackal god.

"Sadie," He whispered fondly. My heart stopped for the millionth time, something in his expression really perked up my interest so I sat back down next to him. "I know I haven't been around lately but, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Lately?" I nearly shouted. "I haven't seen you for a year! And now you just prance back into my life-" My rant was interrupted by his soft chuckling. "What!?" I yelled. He stopped his laughter and looked at me with eyes filled of mirth.

"Pranced?" He asked sweetly. "Sadie, I've missed you so much and your um, interesting vocabulary." I sat shocked, surprised that for some reason I wasn't angry anymore. Gods Sadie! Why aren't you mad? I argued with myself mentally. But how can I stay mad at him? I responded internally. I audibly groaned. Anubis looked at me with concern.

"Sadie, I-I don't really know how to say this but, I really like you... a lot." He said quietly. I was taken aback by his heartfelt words.

"You-you do?" I stuttered stupidly.

"Yes Sadie." He responded.

"I-I like you too." I said sheepishly and looked down at my lap. His fingers gently traced the line of my chin and lifted my face to face his. I couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty about Walt. I liked him too!

"I'm not quite sure how you go about er, courting someone in your time but, Sadie, will you be my… girlfriend?" He asked questioningly. Is this really happening? I thought. It can't be! I took a deep breath and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Yes," I said unwavering. "I would love to." My thoughts jumped back to Walt while Anubis's face alighted with happiness. He grabbed my hands and jumped up pulling me into a deep hug. I couldn't place what he smelled like except that I really liked it. It was uniquely him, my boyfriend, a god! I realized we were still hugging and I gently pulled away.

"I have something for you." He said affectionately. In his palm appeared a stunning golden bracelet with symbol of Anubis in black diamonds. The rest of it was adorned with rubies and other precious gems arranged in hieroglyphic symbols.

"What do they mean?" I asked, pointing to one if the 'glyphs. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, essentially they mean that you are my girlfriend."

"Essentially?" I asked, questioning his word choice. He paused for a moment.

"They are um…also a warning to other immortals that you are um... not available." He said awkwardly. I had never known him to be so uncomfortable and it was freaking me out. To put him at ease I smiled and extended my wrist toward him.

"No gods better mess with Anubis's girl!" I said jovially. He looked more at ease and gently fastened the bracelet to my slim wrist. "Well, I guess I better be going. Thank you." I said softly, noticing the sun was starting to rise wherever we were. Gently he put his arms around me, kissing me tenderly. He regrettably pulled away. The God fixed me with a serious expression.

"Sadie, when you wake you should tell Carter about us but, please refrain from telling others for the moment. I want us to get Osiris well, your father's approval first." He said kindly, trying to not sound commanding.

"I understand but, just because I'm following your suggestion now does not mean I will do everything you say! I enjoy my independence." I said fervently. He smirked slightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, darling." He said, drawing out the last word causing me to blush.

"And I'm not taking this bracelet off! I will just tell people it's from a friend if they ask." He continued smirking.

"Very well, goodbye Sadie." He gave me a quick peck on my lips and I suddenly awoke in my bed.

I groggily rubbed my eyes and looked down at my wrist, wondering if that had actually happened. Sure enough, the stunning golden bracelet was tightly fastened to my wrist. I giggled like my old mates Liz and Emma and closed my eyes, sighing contently. Wait, what? I giggled over a guy? I wanted to know why Anubis always had this effect on me. It was rather disconcerting but, then why did I like it so much? Ugh, I still have to tell my dad about me and that stupid death god! I thought worriedly as I got up to get ready for the day. And Carter! What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Telling Carter

_Here is Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy! Please review and let me know your thoughts! _

~~S~~A~~D~~I~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I grudgingly pulled myself out of bed, I went into my bathroom. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, blah bah blah, normal morning routine. Then, I opened my closet and picked out my customary black jeans and combat boots. I decided to be a bit colorful and put on a red v-neck t-shirt. Yes, I know red is the color of love, very funny. Hmm, I thought. Should I just tell Carter now or after breakfast? My stomach rumbled. After breakfast it is! I opened the door to my room and started to walk down the stairs where I ran straight into Walt. Great, He looks as fabulous as ever in his green t-shirt and jeans. He looked startled at having run into me.

"S-sorry Sadie!" He said worriedly.

"Walt," I said with a slight smile. "How are you today?"

"I've been better, but it's alright." He said, sadly hanging his head. He was forlornly looking at the ground wait; no he was looking at my wrist. What's on my wrist? Oh Gods, Anubis's bracelet! I tried to nonchalantly hide my hand behind my back in case Walt tried to connect the dots.

"Well um, I better be going!" I said quickly and pushed past him, leaving him with an adorably confused look on his face. That was a close one, I said internally.

The rest of my trip to the kitchen was uneventful. Thankfully, I was the only one there so there were no more awkward confrontations. After I ate my bowl of cereal I wandered into the main room with our giant Thoth statue. A few ankle-biters were drawing on the ground while Jaz was reclining on the coach sleeping. What was I doing in there instead of talking to my brother, you might ask? Well, I was a little nervous; I just knew Carter wasn't going to take the news well. But, why does that matter! I thought angrily. I can date whoever I want. With that thought I abruptly left the room and went to find Carter.

After searching through the majority of Brooklyn House I realized that my brother must still be in his room. After going back upstairs, looking out for anyone, such as Walt, I arrived at Carter's room. Here goes nothing I thought ruefully. I knocked loudly on his door. He opened the door and smiled.

"Morning Sadie, What brings you here?" He asked pleasantly. My brother was dressed in his normal professor's assistant clothes.

"Can I come in?" I asked rapidly. Way to stay calm, I said mentally. My brother looked confused but, he opened his door wide enough to let me in.

I walked straight to a comfortable looking chair while he sat on the edge of his bed. I unconsciously started playing with my beautiful bracelet, twirling it around my wrist.

"Sadie?" He asked after sitting in silence for a minute. "What's wrong? And where did you get that bracelet?" He asked with brotherly concern.

"Anubis gave it to me." I supplied reluctantly.

"Anubis? When did you see him?" He asked with a slight angry edge to his voice. Whoa, not the reaction I was expecting. I haven't even told him about the relationship yet!

"Um, last night. I was dreaming when I appeared in a graveyard and he was there." I continued.

"Go on." Carted said.

"And he asked me to be his girlfriend! And I said yes. Happy?" I asked crossly. I didn't know why I was so angry, I just was. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and walked to the door.

"No." I heard Carter say with air finality.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"I forbid you to be with him. Sadie he's thousands of years older than you! Dad will agree with me."

"You forbid me!?" I yelled. "You don't control me Carter!" I continued screaming as I slammed his door behind me. I can't believe Carter. He has the nerve to 'forbid' me from seeing my boyfriend. Ugh! I just wanted to punch something. Instead of acting on my violent impulse I decided to go to the nearest graveyard to see the one person who could make me feel better.

I stormed into the main room causing the ankle-biters to look at me with concern.

"Sadie?" One little girl asked hesitantly. I ignored her and continued toward the main door. I was about to open it when my path was blocked once again by Walt. He laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down." He said quietly.

"I don't want to!" I said childishly but, I didn't care.

"What's wrong?" He asked calmly, his eyes filled with concern for me.

"Nothing, Walt. I just need to go for a walk, okay?" I said while swerving out of his grip and out of the door.

Within minutes I was sitting on a patch of grass under a large oak tree in a graveyard. I took a deep breath and instantly felt more at ease. Yeah, creepy I know, feeling comfortable in a graveyard. I laid down and closed my eyes, enjoying the sound of the wind rushing through the trees. My hands were comfortably laid over my stomach one hand holding the other. I touched my bracelet and felt so happy and content.

I felt sleep about to take me over when I sensed a presence on the ground next to me. I smelled his scent. My hair was smoothly pushed away from my face and a gentle kiss was placed on my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly to see my favorite god kneeling next to me.

"Why are you upset?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Carter." I said curtly. My anger was starting to return. I sat up and Anubis laid me against him. I felt so safe and secure in his embrace.

"Ah, I suppose he didn't take the news well." He said tenderly.

"Not at all! He forbade me to see you!" I said, surprised to feel tears forming in my eyes. I will not cry in front of him. I thought resolutely.

"Are you going to listen to him?" The god asked.

"Oh gods no! I couldn't leave you, my dear Jackal?" I said with a slight chuckle. My eyes were quickly drying up.

"Good, I couldn't bear to be without you, my darling Kane." He said with amusement. "Shall we go see Lord Osiris, I mean, your father now or wait till later?" He asked, taking the subject off of Carter. I looked into his comforting brown eyes.

"Let's just get it over with." I said hesitantly.

He helped me stand up. We stood for a moment in silence just staring at each other. He took a step closer to me and suddenly kissed me. A small sigh escaped my lips as he pulled away from me, causing him to smirk.

"Enjoying yourself Sadie?" He asked pompously, the smirk still etched in his features. I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Let's go." I said, a blush starting to appear on my cheeks.

He made a portal appear. After grabbing my hand we stepped in. Time to see my father, I thought uncertainly, I hoped that this encounter would be better than Carter's.

_Questions, comments, concerns? Please let me know! And no worries, an Anubis POV chapter is coming up! I hoped you all liked it! Have a great day!_


	3. A Fatherly Chat?

_I hope you are enjoying my fic so far! As always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles _

~~S~~A~~D~~I~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After abruptly landing on my feet, I shook the sand out of my hair and clenched Anubis's hand tighter. Not like I would actually admit it to him but, I was a little scared about how my dad would react. Probably sensing my discomfort, my dear Jackal flashed me a small smile.

"Ready darling?" he asked ostentatiously, while his smile turned into a smirk. Ugh! His smirks made me want to melt into the floor, stupid god! I bitterly remarked internally. I glared at him and pointedly let go of his hand and defiantly entered the room. I was perversely pleased to see a confused look on my boyfriend's face. Ha, I thought, that'll show him. I continued walking with bravado until I was in the center of the room, looking at my father. Suddenly my nerves returned and I was extremely grateful when Anubis placed his hand on the small of my back to steady me.

"Hello Sadie, Anubis," my father said kindly, inclining his head slightly to the both of us. "What brings you here?"

"Well you see, about that, um…" I was shockingly at a loss for words and was staring at the ground. Silence reigned for moment until a sly smile appeared on my face. "Anubis has something he wants to tell you!" I said triumphantly, delighted that I could avoid this awkward confrontation. I quickly turned on my heel to leave the room but Anubis grabbed my hand. So much for that plan, I thought sorrowfully. My father looked puzzled for a moment until his eyes cleared, showing an expression of complete clarity.

"Ah," He said slowly. "I see Anubis here has finally gotten enough nerve to ask you out Sadie." My father said with a slight chuckle, mirth sparkling in his eyes. I looked at him with a bewildered expression, wondering if his response meant that he approved of my less than conventional relationship. Almost as if reading my mind, my father responded to my silent question.

"I for one, approve of your choice, although Lord Osiris wishes to speak with you Anubis…alone." My father added with a look in my direction. Since I'm not daft, I took the hint and with a coy smile to Anubis, I left the room. I was too happy that my father was okay with me and Anubis dating that I did not notice the look of distress that crossed my boyfriend's face as I left the room.

~~A~~N~~U~~B~~I~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Sadie left the throne room I felt the sharp pain of fear shoot through me, its cruel claws attaching itself to my pounding heart. With a deep breath I attempted to regain control of myself and resumed my self-assured expression. I lowered my vision into the Duat and saw Lord Osiris glaring at me. Sadie's father's usually amiable voice was replaced by Osiris's harsher, commanding one.

"We have much to discuss, Anubis." He said cryptically. I knew he wanted to talk without Kane hearing so, I had my favorite graveyard in New Orleans appear around us. Osiris stood up from his throne, leaving Sadie's father behind looking none the wiser that his host wasn't completely with him anymore.

"Can he hear us?" I asked looking at Sadie's dad.

"No, he is oblivious," Osiris responeded. "…for the moment." He added ominously. I averted my eyes from my employer's harsh gaze. I had forgotten how terrifying he could truly be. I walk slowly toward a large tree and tried to casually lean up against it.

"So my Lord, what is it exactly that we must discuss?" I asked, feigning arrogance. I saw anger cross Osiris face and if looks could kill, I would've been dead.

"You know what we must discuss!" He responded sharply. "You think you could give her the bracelet and I wouldn't notice?" His said while his voice lowered menacingly. Just as I feared, I thought internally.

"Don't you realize how dangerous it is in the hands of a mortal, more so in the hands of a teenager!?" Osiris continued angrily. My calm facade shattered as he dismissed my dear Sadie as a mere teenager.

"She is much more than just a teenager Osiris!" I yelled angrily. "She is the most amazing, wonderful, clever, confusing, and wonderful person I have ever met." My tone softening as I spoke of her. "I-I love her." I said, the first time I had ever admitted it out loud. Osiris just looked at me balefully.

"You still have much to learn," Osiris said with a hint of sadness. "Love can easily be confused with lust and captivation. You must tread carefully Anubis; the bracelet's power cannot be unleashed upon an unwilling participant. I disapprove of your actions but, you must make your own mistakes to learn your own lessons. I see no happy end to your story unless you stop following this present course of action." He said with a note of expectation.

"I have already made my choice, my Lord." I said quietly. "I cannot bear to live in a world without Sadie Kane."

"Very well, I have tried to change your mind but you appear to be set upon this course of action. You must reap the consequences of what you do, Anubis." Osiris said before walking back toward his throne. With a curt nod from him, I faded away the graveyard and we were once again in the throne room. Lord Osiris remerged with Sadie's father.

"Bring Sadie back in here, will you Anubis?" He asked. His good-natured voice returned and a smile played on his lips, I knew that Osiris was no longer in charge of Kane.

"Yes sir," I said respectfully and backed out of the room, my mind was filled with worries. However, they all vanished when I saw Sadie sitting on the ground outside of Osiris's chamber. She was a ray of sunshine in my tumultuous life, and I smiled brightly when I saw her. She was still unaware of my presence so, I stealthily walked toward and slowly began stroking her beautiful hair. She looked up at me in surprise.

"About time Jackal Boy, I've been waiting here for so long!" She said jokingly as she stood up. I gently pulled her into my arms and placed a light kiss on her head.

"Sorry to keep you waiting my dear, but I needed to sort out a few things, seeing as I am the dominant one in our relationship." I said with false sincerity. She punched me in the arm while smiling widely. My eyes drifted toward the bracelet that was securely fastened to her slim wrist.

"I am in charge of you Anubis and don't you forget it!" She said light-heartedly.

"Of course my lady," I said as gentlemanly as I could. I offered her my arm to escort her back into the throne room.

"Humph!" She grunted in a very unladylike manner as she walked into the room by herself, like she owned the place. My smile grew wider as I watched her walk in. My darling Sadie, I thought fondly as I followed her back toward the throne.

I knew I couldn't live without Sadie Kane. I had made my choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s~a~

_So, what did you all think? Please let me know! Was it good or bad? Should I keep writing this story or is it no longer interesting? Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day! (Also, sorry if my editing isn't perfect, I kind of just rush wrote it!)_


	4. A Beloved Graveyard

Thank you to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! As always, reviews are welcome!

~~S~~A~~D~~I~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I purposefully strode back into the throne room, I cast a glance at Anubis. Once I was in front of my father's throne I stopped and looked at him eagerly, hoping that he would tell me what Osiris and my dear Jackal Boy had talked about. I was very curious and did not enjoy being kept out of the loop. Anubis grabbed my hand tightly in his and looked almost defiantly at my father. Grr! Now I really want to know what they had talked about. My father smiled kindly at me.

"Sadie, have you told Carter about your relationship yet?" he asked. With those few words my mood instantly darkened. Anubis must have noticed because he answered my father's question for me while I continued to glare at the ground.

"Sir, Sadie did tell Carter but, he did not take the news well. He actually forbade her from seeing me. Following that comment Sadie," he said with a small smile in my direction. "Stormed out of his room and came to find me and then we came here." Anubis smoothly concluded his speech. I looked into his handsome dark eyes and felt my heart flutter. The bracelet he gave me suddenly grew very hot against my skin. Just as quickly as the sensation came, it vanished. Hmm, I must be imagining things. I said internally.

My father looked slightly exasperated by Anubis's words. He took a deep breath before responding.

"Well, well, well…" he said slowly. "I suppose I'm not surprised by his reaction. He was merely being protective of his younger sister. "My father continued. "However, I will speak with him on the matter Sadie. Do not be concerned."

"Thanks dad." I replied sweetly. But, on the inside I was relishing in my victory. Yes! I Win! I thought victoriously. I had a strong suspicion that my brother would be having an extensive Ba trip this evening. My glorious thoughts were interrupted by Ammit rushing into the chamber.  
"Poochiekins!" I yelled as Ammit ran into my arms. "Who's the cutest little hippodoodle? Yes you are!" I continued cuddling it for a minute before I realized that the room was dead silent (Pun intended). Anubis looked at me with an amused expression while my father looked incredulous.

"Sadie, I think it is time to return you to Brooklyn House." Anubis said gently as he removed Ammit from my embrace. I let out a sad sigh.

"If I must," I said mischievously, winking at my dear Jackal. "Bye dad! Nice seeing you!" I bid farewell to my father as Anubis opened a portal. We both stepped through and I was a little surprised to see that we were standing in a graveyard, most definitely not Brooklyn House.

"Hey!" I said jokingly. Anubis didn't respond to my outburst. He took my hand in his and led me toward a bench. That's the same bench where Anubis asked me out! I thought giddily. He must have seen the look of recognition dawn on my face for he smiled charmingly.

"Please sit, my dear." He said graciously. His term of endearment brought a blush to my cheeks. I quickly sat down and he followed. He tenderly placed his hand on my knee and kissed me on my still red cheek. "You look so cute when you're blushing." Anubis said with a smirk, causing me to blush more. To remind him who was boss I lightly punched his arm. He softly chuckled. Disappointingly, his playful expression began to fade all too soon.

"Sadie, when do you want to tell everyone about us?" he asked. I sat quietly. My first thought was of Walt. He would be devastated! Stop it Sadie! I mentally scolded myself. You chose Anubis not him. I continued to sit deep in thought for a while. Finally, I made my decision.

"Now." I said decisively. Anubis looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Everyone should be eating dinner right now so, you can make a portal there and we can tell them." I continued, trying not to lose my resolve. This is the right decision.

"Very well," He said as he stood up. He grasped both of my hands and helped me off of the seat. Much to my surprise, he pulled me into a tight embrace. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Sadie Kane." He said in a serious tone. I looked into his eyes and felt my bracelet heat up again. My imagination must really be acting up today! I thought.

"Right back at you Jackal Boy!" I said smiling. Anubis let me out of his comforting embrace and made a portal to my home. Well, here goes nothing! I said to myself as I grabbed my boyfriend's hand and walked into the portal.

My timing was correct for everyone was eating dinner. We appeared at the head of the table, much to the shock of everyone seated there.

"Sadie!" My brother said angrily, his eyes glaring daggers at me.

"Hi everyone!" I said with fake happiness. "I just wanted to let you all know that um….well…you see…Anubis and I are…" No matter how hard I tried I could not get the words to come out right. I continued stammering for a moment.

Next thing I knew, I felt Anubis's lips upon mine. A shocked silence filled the room. Then, complete pandemonium.

Uh oh! What has poor Sadie gotten herself into? Should I do another Anubis POV next chapter? Please review and let me know what you thought. Happy Holidays!


	5. Dinner Disaster

I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Please forgive me! And enjoy this chapter! (And Happy New Year! Yeah I know it's a little late)

~A~N~U~B~I~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In hindsight, it probably was not my best plan.

When Sadie and I left Osiris's throne room and appeared at Brooklyn House, I thought it was all going to be okay. She would tell everyone about our relationship and then I would leave. Alas! My plan never came to fruition. My dear girlfriend could not seem to find the words to tell everyone seated at the table about us. Seeing the strong, defiant, and bold Sadie Kane at a loss for words really scared me. I freaked out and did not know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed Sadie. Her eyes opened in surprise and I pulled her closer. For a blissful moment I forgot that I was in front of the majority of Brooklyn House including Sadie's insufferable brother. I was brought back to reality by none other than Carter Kane, throwing a bread roll at me! I disentangled myself from Sadie's warm embrace to face my attacker.

"YOU HORRIBLE DOG!" He yelled at me as he stood from the table with a murderous glint in his eyes. A feral growl escaped my lips. A large number of the people at the table quickly ran from the room, wanting to avoid the confrontation. I heard the confused yelling of young children as they wondered what was going on.

"How dare you—"I started to reply when yet another piece of food was thrown at me. I glared at a teenage boy whose name I couldn't place.

"Walt!" Sadie yelled. "Carter! Stop this right now!" She continued in a fiercely commanding tone. The bracelet on her wrist began to glow faintly at first, continuously increasing in brightness. Within in seconds it was a blinding white light. Walt and Carter's eyes were both drawn to its magnificence. Suddenly, the bracelet flashed and the two boys both crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Sadie's face to on a look of utter bewilderment and shock before she too slumped to the ground.

~S~A~D~I~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in a dark room void of all light. I heard people moving around, talking in hushed tones. What? I thought confusedly. It took me a moment to realize that my eyes were closed, not that I was in a pitch black room. I mentally counted to ten and then slowly opened my eyes. I was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the room and still incredibly confused as to how I had gotten here. I quickly recognized that I was in Brooklyn House in the room with the Thoth statue. People were wandering around looking perplexed.

"She's awake!" An ankle-biter yelled as she ran up to me. Ugh, I thought. Her voice is so loud. Jaz came up to me as well.

"Sadie?" She asked softly. I could only grunt in response.

The other occupants of the room had begun to whisper excitedly now that I was awake. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, the quiet chatter died down. Startled, I opened my eyes and saw Carter walk into the room. Uh oh! I thought worriedly. My memory was starting come back and I knew that Carter was not going to be in a good mood!

"Sadie?" He said in a kinder tone then I had expected. I swallowed and tried to speak but I could only croak. After clearing my throat, I tried again.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright? We were so worried about you!" Carter started to ramble on.

"Carter!" I interrupted in the loudest voice I could muster. "I'm fine. Can you please just, you know, tell me why you aren't mad at me?" I continued. Nice job. I thought sarcastically. He's being nice to you so you try to make him mad, real good plan. He looked a little startled but answered nonetheless.

"Well, um, you see, I had a talk with Dad and um, you know, Anubis and yeah." He mumbled. Oh! That's why he's being nice, dad gave him a talking-to!

"Speaking of Anubis, where is he?" I questioned while looking around the room once more. Carter paled.

"He is…he's….uh…talking with Dad er… Osiris." He muttered. We sat in silence for a couple minutes before Carter blurted out:

"Sadie! What magic did you use to knock us out?" I could tell that he had been wanting to ask me that question for a while and I had really hoped that he wouldn't but, he did.

"Carter, I really don't know. My wrist just grew really warm and then there was a blinding flash and you and Walt were passed out on the floor. Then, I guess I passed out too." I answered sheepishly. I hated it when I didn't know something! My brother looked down at the aforementioned wrist and saw Anubis's beautiful bracelet glittering there innocently.

"Very strange…" he mused quietly. "Very strange indeed…. Sadie, I have some things I have to do. Please just don't get up yet. I don't want you to over exert yourself." Haha, and now he's back to being my over protective brother. Just to humor him, I agreed that I would stay where I was. Carter smiled weakly and left the room.

Little did I know that my brother was more than just a tad bit interested in my bracelet. If I had known what he was going to do, I would have done everything in my power to stop him from leaving that room.

~s~a~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there's another chapter complete! What did you all think of it? Please review and let me know! Off topic but I finished the Mark of Athena this week and it was so amazing! I CAN'T wait for the House of Hades! :D


	6. Concerns

Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy! And thanks SO much to my reviewers. You guys are the reason that I keep writing!

~A~N~U~B~I~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" I shouted angrily at Osiris. We were once again in my favored New Orleans graveyard. Lord Osiris left Kane's body sitting in the throne room so that we would be able to have a private conversation.

He shook his head in disapproval and responded condescendingly.

"Did I not warn you of the bracelet's powers Anubis? Did I not tell you to take it from her?"

I glared at him, not wanting to listen to his words. I wandered among the nearby gravestones, gently gliding my hand over the tops. I took a deep breath to try and regain my composure.

"My Lord," I started politely. "Will you please explain to me what happened? I must know what power was unleashed to cause the mass unconsciousness." Osiris looked pleased that I had calmed down. Although he still had a rude sneer etched on his features, clearly enjoying my displeasure.

"What happened, you ask?" He said mockingly. I narrowed my eyes, waiting for him to get to the point.

"Sir—" I started to say buy Lord Osiris interrupted me.

"The bracelet was protecting you Anubis." He announced. "Obviously, the bracelet is more powerful than you realized. There is no turning back now, for it has attached to its host. You should not have messed with power that you do not understand." He said disdainfully.

I felt an oppressive force fall down upon me. What have I done? I thought miserably. My breathing became labored as I struggled to calm down again. Osiris shook his head in disappointment.

"There is still so much you don't understand Anubis. I see you are upset," He remarked. "And—and I shall help you." I looked at him in confusion. He was going to help me?

"I feel that I did not try hard enough to stop you so now I will try to aid you. All is not lost. The girl, Sadie, is still fine and your initial plan is still in motion. However, soon she must know about the forces you put into work. She cannot be kept ignorant for too long or it will consume her. Do you understand?" Osiris asked me in a kinder tone of voice than before. I was still unsure of what had just occurred but, I figured my best bet was to side with Osiris.

"Yes, my Lord. And I am grateful for your help." I answered respectfully.

"Yes, well there is much to be done." He advised. "First, you mustn't return to Brooklyn House—"

"What?" I interrupted. Osiris looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You must NOT return to Brooklyn House UNTIL you learn more about the bracelet. Go to the ancient lands, I am sure you will find useful information there. Do not tell Sadie that you are leaving, the relationship between you and her must be tested if it is to warrant the full extent of the bracelet's power."

I looked resignedly down at the ground that was covered in dark foliage. I did not want to leave without telling Sadie of my whereabouts however, Osiris knew more than I about the bracelet. But, she will be so angry! I thought helplessly. I briefly debated not listening to him but, then I thought about Sadie and the danger she would be in if I continued to be ill-informed. I made my decision.

"It will be as you say, my Lord." I said dejectedly, missing my girlfriend already.

"Good," He commented quickly. "We will discuss this more at a later date, Julius Kane grows restless and I must return my full presence to him." I faded the graveyard around us and Lord Osiris returned to Sadie's father. I quickly left the throne room to begin my journey.

~S~A~D~I~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being knocked unconscious by some unknown magical force definitely has some positive aspects. Carter decided that I was in too fragile a state to teach any lessons so, yay me! No yelling er… I mean teaching ankle-biters today. Even though my brother also got knocked out, he still apparently felt well enough to do everything. Ah well, his loss, my gain.

I will admit that I was a little bored just sitting in my room doing nothing. I was trying really hard not to think about last night when I had somehow made my brother, Walt, and I pass out, so of course it was the only thing on my mind. Go figure. It annoyed me that I didn't know what happened!

To take my mind of things I decided to take a little nap. Before I could fully drift off to the magical world of sleep I heard a noise outside my door. My eyes opened abruptly and I glanced toward it but, no one was there. However, there was a neatly folded note that had been shoved under my door. My curiosity got the better of me and I stood up from my bed to grab it. I quickly unfolded it and looked down at the crisp handwriting.

_Sadie,_

_I don't really know what to write. I have always liked you, well, more than just liked you. You mean the world to me and I am shocked to know that you are with Anubis. But, I respect your choice and I am sorry that I acted irrationally at dinner last night. Please forgive me. Can we still be friends? It would mean a lot to me. _

_An extremely sorry,_

_Walt_

I stared at the piece of paper for what felt like an eternity. I was so taken aback by Walt's frank note that I just did not know what to think.

I felt like I was in a trance. Slowly, I set the note down on my nightstand and curled up on my bed. Instinctively, my hand grabbed on to my wrist that had Anubis's bracelet firmly attached to it. Just the touch of the cool metal seemed to calm my nerves.

My mind drifted to bitter musings. What was I supposed to do about Walt? And why has Anubis not come to check on me?

I had a lot to think about.

~s~a~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What is Anubis up to? And what is Sadie going to do about Walt!?

Please review and let me know what you thought, it really means a lot to me and is my inspiration to keep writing. Have a WONDERFUL day and thanks for reading!


	7. Dinner under the Stars

Happy April Fool's Day! Please enjoy this chapter and forgive me for taking so long to update. And like usual, reviews are very much appreciated, I really like to know what you are thinking!

~S~A~D~I~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With an annoyed _humph_, I quickly closed the classroom door. I had just finished teaching a couple of ankle-biters and I was about ready to pull my hair out. In their defense, my irritability was not only because of them. It was mostly because I hadn't heard from my boyfriend, Anubis, in a month. A MONTH! Ugh, I was just so angry at him.

Let me backtrack. The last time I had seen my godly boyfriend was when we announced to the occupants of Brooklyn House that we were dating. It is safe to say that my brother and Walt were not happy about that. They actually were so upset that they tried to attack Anubis but then, some unknown power was emitted from the bracelet that he had given me. The force knocked the two angry boys out and left my boyfriend untouched. I saw a quick look of concern flash across his face before I too crumbled to the ground. When I came back to the world of consciousness, Anubis was nowhere to be found. Now, a whole MONTH has passed and there is still no word from him.

Plus, to make matters even more confusing, there's Walt. Sweet, sweet Walt. After his outburst of anger towards Anubis he wrote me an apology letter. At first, I didn't respond. The great Sadie Kane does not forgive that easily! For about a week, I was waiting to talk to Anubis. Alas! My no good boyfriend apparently decided not to visit. Due to my anger at his absence, I decided, what the heck! and I forgave Walt.

Walt has been keeping me sane. He has been there for me all month, even at my worst. Every evening he has taken to having private dinners with me because he knows that seeing a lot of people at dinner can set off my bad moods. Carter even considered not letting me teach since I kept wallowing in anger but, I told him that I needed to return some normalcy to my schedule and he relented.

I smiled slightly, sadly even common expressions of happiness seemed difficult to me. I know it is dangerous to be so dependent on someone but, I just couldn't help it. Yesterday, Walt had told me that he had something important to tell me tonight at our nightly dinner rendezvous. _He's such a good friend. _I thought dreamily.

I checked a clock on the wall and realized it was 5:15pm. Only fifteen minutes until dinner! I hadn't realized that I'd wasted so much time in my unhappy musings. I rushed up to my room and looked in the mirror, surveying myself. I was wearing a pair of comfortable yet cute skinny jeans coupled with a black t-shirt and combat boots. I grinned faintly, wiggling my toes in my worn boots. I smoothed my hair back into a ponytail and was about to leave when I looked at my sparkling bracelet. The gold still shined brilliantly and the hieroglyphics still sparkled. My grin turned into a frown. I had tried many times to pull the piece of jewelry off during my fits of rage however, it would not come off. The latch had disappeared and no matter how hard I tried, I could not get it off. It both frustrated and perturbed me. I wondered if some sort of magic caused it to remain fastened to me. I had even sunk so low as to ask Carter about it but, he gave me a vaguely anxious look and dismissed the question. _Well, it's a problem for another night._ I thought resolutely as I strode from my room and downstairs.

I saw Walt casually leaning against the wall as I exited the staircase. He was wearing a loose-fitting gray t-shirt and jeans, a small smile upon his lips.

"Sadie," He said. "I was thinking maybe we can have dinner up in my room tonight. The constellation Pegasus is going to be visible from my patio and I was wondering if you wanted to see it?"

"Sounds like a plan." I responded, happiness slowly creeping into me. Just being around Walt caused me to forget my worries and just focus on the simple pleasures in life. "After you," I added, gesturing toward the stairs. He started to climb them with me trailing behind. Soon we arrived at his room and he graciously opened the door for me.

I walked in and my breath caught in my throat. In the back of his room sliding glass doors opened to reveal a quaint little patio. However, what really caused my breathlessness was the picturesque wrought-iron table. Atop it was a small vase holding a single rose with candles spread around it. It looked exactly how one would imagine a romantic French café to look.

"Walt," I started.

"Hush Sadie," He said gently. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the table. He chivalrously pulled the chair out for me and I sat down, still spellbound. We ate in relative silence, just enjoying each other's company. Although it was all incredibly magnificent, I couldn't help but feel a small bubble of guilt begin to form in the bottom of my stomach. _What would Anubis think?_ I thought against my will. _Would this be considered a date? No, certainly not. Walt knows I have a boyfriend. _Another part of my mind responded _A boyfriend who is never around…_ I shook my head to clear my mind and Walt looked at me quizzically.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled, though it probably sounded more like gibberish.

"Look, there it is!" Walt exclaimed unexpectedly, grabbing my hand. I hadn't noticed it before but, the sun had set and the stars were now shining brightly in the sky. The constellation Pegasus shone dazzlingly.

"Wow," I murmured in an awed tone.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" He asked me. I nodded. I looked up at Walt and was startled to see that he had moved his chair closer to mine; he still had a firm grip on my hand. After realizing our proximity, I gulped.

"Well I better get going!" I announced abruptly, bounding out of my seat and taking my hand away from him. I turned on my heel and started heading for the door when I felt Walt grab my wrist.

"Sadie," He drawled. He pulled me closer to him and looked down at me with love twinkling in his eyes. I was too shocked to move. I was dimly aware of Walt leaning down toward me, cupping my face with his other hand. His lips were almost upon mine when my mind started working again.

"No!" I yelled as I jumped out of grasp. "I-I have a boyfriend!"

"And where is he?" He countered. "He abandoned you Sadie, he doesn't deserve you." He continued, stepping toward me again.

"No, no, no…" My voice quavered. I ran from his room all the way back to mine. I roughly shut the door behind me and locked it.

I no longer knew what to think. I leaned against my door and slid to the ground, cradling my face in my arms. I felt emotionally drained. My bracelet began to heat up intensely. I looked down at it and it glittered innocently. The temperature of the metal became so hot that I screeched in pain. I felt weaker and was glad when it began to cool down. Within seconds, it felt normal again. I was so upset that this new development didn't even pique my curiosity like it normally would have.

_Why Walt? Why? _I thought forlornly. I had thought everything was going so well, he was being an amazing friend that I knew I could count on and now what? I felt tears gather in my eyes. I decided then that I was done being strong and I let them loose, a torrent of tears streaming down my face. I don't know how long I sat there, crying as if my life depended on it.

I felt a warm pair of arms envelop me in a hug as someone sat down on the ground next to me. My eyes burned as I looked at the person. A fresh flood of tears escaped me when I realized that it was Anubis. He had come back. I was too saddened to be angry at him anymore. He gently ran his hand through my air and muttered sweet nothings to me as I sobbed. I leaned against him as I continued to cry into the night.

~s~a~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoa! Wasn't that a depressing chapter? Thankfully Anubis is back so hopefully Sadie will start to be her old self again. And maybe he can start explaining that mysterious bracelet? Please review and let me know what you thought!


	8. Tears and Jewelry

Do you guys hate me now? I am so bad at updating! I'm sorry! (though it'll probably happen again…) Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter. :) (a LOT of stuff is finally explained!)

~A~N~U~B~I~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in a dimly lit chamber, opened scrolls littering the table in front of me. My eyes hungrily devoured the writing written upon them. I took a deep breath and pulled myself away from my latest piece of parchment. My thought strayed to Sadie, I hadn't seen her in so long, it felt like years , though it had probably only been a couple weeks. I was currently residing in a secret chamber under a tomb in an undisclosed location. I was looking for the information that Osiris had promised that I would find here. Alas! I had been looking for days and still had not found anything of value…until now. I stared once again at the scroll in my hand, my heart beating frantically. There it was, the words that would change everything.

"…the immortality bracelet shall allow the user to become one with the gods. The magical jewelry attaches itself to the life force of its host, slowly taking away their humanity and replacing it with godhood. Throughout the years the bracelet has been lost to folk lore and legend. It is rumored, that it was originally created by an unknown god for his human mistress. The god was so in love with the mortal that he created the bracelet so that his beloved could live with him forever. Sadly, the god did not realize that the mortal did not love him as much in return. In order for the magic of the bracelet to work, the love between the two must be impenetrable. The bracelet only increases the user's godhood when their love is strongest, such as when they are protecting their loved one or merely looking in one another's eyes. If the emotion is not there, the bracelet will not work. Tragically, the god's lover did not survive the transference to immortality due to her lack of emotion. The bracelet's power killed the young woman, ending her life instead of extending it. Seeing what he had done, the god hid the bracelet, for he could not bring himself to destroy it, and he hoped that no one would ever find it again because the results would be disastrous. However, if the bracelet were given to someone who loved the other the same way, its power could work and the host would become immortal…"

I reread the passage again. And again. And again. One line echoed in my mind like a chant: "The host would become immortal…become immortal…_immortal_."

The bracelet would allow my beloved Sadie to live with me forever. She would become the goddess that I knew she was always meant to be! I rolled up the parchment and slipped it into my pocket. I felt like I had finally learned what I needed to know. It was time to return to Sadie, the one who I had been missing terribly.

I returned to Brooklyn House at night, the stars shining brightly. I appeared in Sadie's room expecting her to be sleeping soundly. Instead, I was met with the unpleasant sight of her huddled against the door sobbing. My heart tightened as I saw her.

In a few quick strides I was beside her, enveloping Sadie in my embrace. She began to cry even harder and snuggled into me. I whispered comforting words to her, reminding her how much she means to me, how much I love her, how important she is. I did not know why she was upset but, I was determined to find out. However, now was not the time. She cried long into the night, each sob weakening me. I hated seeing her this sad.

When the sun began to rise she took a few shaky breaths and tried to calm down. Sadie furiously rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. She hiccupped a couple of times before she was fully composed.

"Anubis," She said in a scratchy voice. Her eyes were still brimmed with tears. "You-you came back."

"Yes, darling." I responded. "I am sorry that I had to go away but, it was important that I did."

"I missed you." Sadie murmured softly. No angry words, no sarcastic comment, she was acting like a different person. I had never seen her this broken and weak before. And frankly, it frightened me.

I helped her stand and led her to the bed.

"Rest," I said quietly, laying her down.

"Don't leave!" She begged as I began to walk away from her side. I retraced my steps and stretched out next to her. Sadie took my hand and clung to it like it was her lifeline. I could feel the bracelet on her wrist heating up.

After a short time, my girlfriend drifted off to sleep in my arms.

Now that she was relaxed, I could finally let my mind wander. What had made her so upset? Or who? If someone had done this to her, they would know my wrath. I could be violent when I wanted to and I definitely wanted to. Sadie should never be this fragile, she is my anchor. She is the strong one, always ready to tell you how it is and maybe add in a sarcastic comment or two.

I kissed her softly on the forehead, not wanting to wake her up. Silently, I slipped out of her death grip and grabbed a piece of paper that was left on her desk. I left Sadie a quick note, telling her where I was going.

I glanced over my shoulder at her sleeping form. She looked so innocent in her sleep and so free from worry.

With a few quick strides, I left Sadie's room, looking for Carter. Even if our relationship wasn't the best, I knew he would help me find out whom or what upset Sadie. That was the one thing that we had in common, we both loved Sadie with all our heart and were determined that nothing bad should ever happen to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~s~a~

That was Chapter 8! As usual, reviews are very very loved! I hope you guys liked it! Will Carter help Anubis? Will Anubis tell Sadie about what the bracelet does? Will he tell Carter? Will Walt find out? So many questions! So many possible outcomes! Stay tuned and hopefully I will update in a somewhat timely manner? :)


End file.
